Tear Witch
by Pepsi.Jacket
Summary: Sarah has been sent a dare by friends but then realises she has made the wrong mistake. . .


Tear Witch

As I was walking down the road, I struggled to look up at my nightmare. The nightmare that has haunted me for days, never leaving me alone. Yes, it was the haunted house. Or shall I say, castle. I stood at the gate and tried to waste time by studying its features. Its long, black, ominous gates were unwelcoming, a gateway to the devil world. Its endless, unstable towers pointed into the sky, and was like shattered glass in the middle of the sky. Then I looked at the garden. Although it was filled with roses, dandelions and grass, in the dark night sky, it looked dead. Colourless. Like a dark shadow had taken over them. The small pond that stood in the middle of the garden, was filled with dead fish. And then I saw an image of a witch, laughing at me. I shivered and blinked. She was gone. Maybe it was an illusion. Though I was sure I heard a cackle.

Then I heard a rumble. Ominous clouds had gathered around the castle. "Better get in there now before I get soaked," I said to myself. But I couldn't. This place was the place where witches were thrown in the river and died. Maybe that illusion I saw was a sign. A sign of death. I looked again at my haunted castle. But I have to. Or else everyone in school will laugh at me, failing to take the dare. No, I have to. There was no choice. I climbed over the gate and then felt a sting. I looked at my legs. During the climb, I had ripped my skin over the sharp pointy top of the gate. Grimacing, I carried on with my journey and stood outside the gloomy doorway. I turned the rusty handle carefully, and closed the door. Then it was complete darkness.

Running my hands along the wall, I steadied myself and walked slowly, hearing the cracking of glass under my feet. I didn't know where I was going, or where I was, but I was pretty sure this was the corridor. Then my heart glowed with warmth. Light! Quickly, I ran towards the torchlight and grabbed it. Oh, how happy I am just to see this tiny piece of light. Yet, when I'm at home, I'm not a bit appreciative even though it lights up the whole room.

Then I realised something. The torch handle is warm. Someone has just broken in here, and this torch belongs to that person. Suddenly, my heart grew cold. Then I heard footsteps. Loud, huge footsteps. My head twisted around and stopped suddenly. An exit. I could just run out now, but it would be too obvious. Instead, I go out the door and stand at the side of the door, and switch off the torch. Just at that moment, I heard footsteps right on the other side of the wall. Then the footsteps stopped. I held my breath. After a few minutes of silence, the person was satisfied and went away, footsteps getting softer and softer. Then I poked my head out, and cautiously stepped out of my hiding spot. Why did I come here? I don't need stupid friends; they're not even worth it.

Then I heard a crash nearby. I ran towards it and gasped. There was a man on the floor, blood all over his face. "Hahahahaha!" I turned towards the laugh and saw a gruesome witch, with a crooked nose and evil green eyes. But instead of the real flesh, she was like a vision, a ghost. This time, it was definitely real. So the vision before I entered the house was a death sign. It had actually came true. And I was pretty sure I would be next.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked angrily. Although I hardly knew the man, seeing the murder right in front of me was tough. The witch stayed quiet, grinning at me. Then suddenly, she caught me by surprise. She flung in the air and tried to have a go at me, a dagger in hand, flesh blood on the edges. Having experience from bullies, I avoided the sharp dagger and ran to the sink.

However, the witch caught up to me and surrounded me in a corner. Then I looked back at my past, wishing that I didn't listen to the dare and why couldn't I just be confident with myself. Believe who I truly am. Then, the witch grinned wickedly at me and aimed for my chest. A tear fell slowly down my cheek. Then I died a slow peaceful death. And here I am today, a ghostly witch, known as the Tear Witch. It is now my turn to murder.


End file.
